Verano
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - Bueno aquí se encontraba en la playa junto a sus amigos y odiaba tener que escuchar los gritos de Osakada pero entonces vio a Riuzaky se veía hermosa y una pequeña idea cruzo por su mente... si definitivamente le encantaba el verano.


**N/A**

**Espero les guste este pequeño one shot.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Yukimura habría ganado el Torneo Nacional es que Ryoma ya gano el de la Prefectura.

* * *

**Verano**

Maldijo por doceava vez el tener que encontrarse con sus amigos en esa playa disfrutando de su verano si como no si lo único que estaba haciendo era escuchar los gritos de Osakada porque supuestamente su traje de baño le quedaba grande por Dios ni siquiera había salido como para que alguien pudiera decir eso - ¡Me hace ver gorda! - bien se estaba hartando con toda la situación respiro tranquilamente mientras veía a sus amigos jugar voleyboll cerca de donde se encontraba bueno al menos ellos se estaban divirtiendo porque el para nada es más quería largarse de allí cuanto antes pero no quería estar en su casa observando al pervertido de su padre hojear revistas de chicas en bikini, no es como si le molestara pero apenas tenía 15 años y la verdad es que jamás había pensado en el sexo femenino pero es que ultimamente su padre lo molestaba con esas cosas diciendo cosas como _"¿Cuándo vas a conseguirte una novia? o ¿Será que ya la encontraste y no puedes declarartele?"_ bueno ya la había encontrado o al menos eso pensaba pero el que era el príncipe del tenis no podía declararsele a ninguna chica ellas eran las que tenían que ir tras él así de sencillo.

De pronto volteo cuando escucho pasos a su derecha y se le fue el aliento al cielo al observar a Riuzaky con un traje de baño de dos piezas era añiñado pero estaba simplemente hermosa este consistía en que la parte superior se amarraba detrás del cuello era de color rosa hasta debajo de los pechos y el resto de lunares color rosa con verde y rojo este llegaba hasta arriba dle obligo dejando ver su vientre plano, la parte inferior consistía en una pequeña falda que en la parte superior tenía lunares de color rosa, verde y rojo y la parte infeior que era la mitad de la falda era de color rosa este llegaba muchisimos dedos arriba de sus rodillas dejando ver sus contoneadas piernas porque ya no era una niña era una mujer si podía describirla así, estaba simplemente hermosa además de que su cabello estaba atado en una especie de moño y encima de este traía una leve sombrero de color blanco con dos flores de color amarillo y rosa al costado de este era una deidad esa niña entonces observo a sus compañeros jugando y una idea cruzo por su mente así que se levanto con cuidado.

- ¿Vas a jugar con nosotros Echizen? - pregunto Horio y aisntió encaminandose a donde ellos se encontraban mientras se acomodaba su típica gorra que no había dejado a pesar de ser un adolescente - Chicas ¿juegan? - pregunto Katou así que miro a estas que negaron entonces miro con una leve sonrisa a la niña que asintió tímidamente para encaminarse a donde ellos dejando sola a su amiga que empezo a gritar como loca - ¡Sakuno no me dejes sola! - ella la miro con una leve sonrisa y esta tan solo suspiro para encaminarse bajo su sombrilla donde empezo a leer el quien sabe que, se acomodo en su lugar ella estaba en el equipo contrario bien sería interesante porque quería tiempo a solas con ella así que se preparo para lanzar la pelota la niña como pudo la devolvio mientras sus compañeros se movían tratando de que ninguno marcara un punto se preparo y lanzo la pelota como si fuera una de tenis mandandola literalmente hasta el otro lado de la plaa donde habían demasiadas rocas sonrió ladinamente - ¡Echizen! - no hizo caso al grito de sus compañeros solo espero lo que vendría - I-Iré por e-ella - sabía que la niña se ofreceria - Te acompaño - dijo como si nada comenzando a caminar mientras los demás suspiraban y se acomodaban en sus mantas en lo que la pelota llegaba.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a la pelota y se coloco en cuclillas para recogerla la tomo entre ambas manos y observo a la niña que le sonrió levemente con sus mejillas sonrosadas Dios esa niña lo estaba volviendo loco - R-Regresemos R-Ryoma-kun - iba a dar la vuelta pero la detuvo suavemente por la mano escuchando el leve respingo que había dado le gusto demasiado ese pequeño gritito que había dado entonces se inclino levemente sobre ella y esta cerro los ojos, la respiración de ella era de nerviosismo se notaba demasiado, aprecio sus facciones suaves era un ángel pero quería jugar un poco con ella no es que fuera malo pero quería ver que tan fuerte era Riuzaky para ser su pareja porque si no era fuerte no se merecería estar junto a él acompañandolo en cada paso que daría en cuanto volara hacía a América para el US Open, solto una leve risa observando que ella abría los ojos asombrada por ese sonido y paso de ella como si nada hubiera estado a punto de ocurrir.

- ¿D-Disfrutas b-burlandote d-de m-mi? - detuvo sus pasos y la miro por encima del hombro para observar que tenía la vista baja y los puños apretados a cada lado de su cintura sonrió internamente sin embargo esa sonrisa aparecio en sus labios y lo siguiente que sintió fue una bofetada cortesía de la niña de ojos caoba que estaba mordiendose el labio a punto de llorar pues las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos - ¡T-Te o-odio! - grito pasando de él pero de inmediato reacciono y la detuvo por el brazo aplicando más fuerza de la que hubiera deseado, la sostuvo para que dejara de golpearlo entonces le hizo un tipo de zancadilla tumbandola en la arena y devorando sus labios como venía pensando desde hace mucho, ella abrio los ojos sorprendida por ese gesto entonces la mordio ligeramente del labio escuchando un leve gemido aprovecho para colar su lengua y jugar con la de ella, quería todo de ella por esa razón su mano izquierda viajo debajo de la falda sintiendo un pequeño short para posarse sobre su muslo ahí dejo su mano observando que esta se soltaba dle beso entonces se dejo caer entre el hueco de su hombro y tomo aire a grandes bocanadas ese beso lo había dejado mudo porque los labios de ella eran adictivos.

- Jamás digas que me odias de nuevo - ella asintió y entonces posos sus manos en las caderas de ella para mirarla a los ojos y la beso de nueva cuenta entonces sintio que la marea estaba subiendo y lo siguiente que escucho fue el grito de ella al empaparse completamente al igual que él sin embargo no logro evitar observar que los pezones de ella se marcaban sobre el traje de baño y no logro evitar sonrojarse al verla así debajo de él, si definitivamente le gustaba el verano y más que eso a partir de hoy lo pasaría con esa niña de cabello cobrizo porque ella era de él a partir de hoy, la beso nuevamente colocando sus manos en un seno y en la cadera de ella, la pelota y el juego podrían esperar porque él tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerla suya.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one shot.**


End file.
